An electrochromic phenomenon refers to a fact that under an effect of an external electric field, an electrochromic material undergoes oxidation or reduction, which leads to its reversible change between light transmission and light reflection, and is embodied as a reversible allochroic phenomenon in its appearance. At present, the electrochromic material is widely used in many fields, such as a smart window (which is used for adjusting light intensity and reducing heat radiation), and anti-glare vehicle rearview mirror. In an aspect of display, the electrochromic material is mainly used in electronic books or low-end products, such as smart label, etc., which has characteristics such as no backlight and energy conservation. However, white or black displayed by a current electrochromic display panel is not very good.